Mr Barely Legal
by mustang-lover51
Summary: Roy x Ed. Roy gets together with Ed hours before he's 18, Riza isn't happy but the two sweet alchemists are. Watch the story unfold as the two get to know each other.
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist

Mr Barely Legal

_Well, here we have another FMA ficcy, but so what? I like Roy x Ed they're such a cute, hard-headed couple _^_^ _Anyway, poor Edo-kun is getting kidknapped, but don't worry! Roy-sama will be there... he's the one pulling the whole thing off hehe. Hardcore yaoi from beginning so expect graphic scenes of romantic entanglement. _

_Also sorry, but I totally HATE Riza. No woman should love firing a gun as much as she does in the other fics I've read and the anime. She's annoying and spiteful. . please don't kill me..._

_I don't own any of them, they just live in my head along with the other anime characters I decided I wanted as my imaginary friends. except Riza...*crazy alarm goes off* _

_Roy x Edward_

_Enjoy the story, it should be a good'un ;)_

Chapter 1

It was lunchtime in the military offices in Central, and Edward had fallen asleep at his desk. There was a pile of books surrounding him big enough to hide him almost completely. Of course, the Colonel was taller than he was. Roy walked over to Edward's desk and tried to wake him.

"Up and at 'em half-pint!" And Roy slammed his hand onto the desk nearest Edward's head.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE?!" That did it. Roy smirked at the reaction he got and went on his merry way. Edward grumbled, looked at the clock and hurried for the dining hall. He might like sleeping through work, but food and calling him small were the only ways to wake him up. That and the shrill alarm clock he heard at 6am sharp every morning.

As per usual, Edward wolfed down his food. Nobody seemed to mind. In just a few days, Edward was going to be the big 18. At the moment, Edward didn't show any sign of his age. He still acts like the kid he was when he first joined the military. His features had sharpened and he was taller, but Roy was still the tallest.

As Roy sat in his office alone, he was left in a thought battle with himself.

_"FullMetal will be 18 soon, barely legal much?"_

_"No, he's a collegue and nothing more."_

_"But you love him. You __**have **__to find out if he feels the same way." _ Roy shook all other thoughts out of his head and continued into his hand cramping work. He was used to a 'sit-in' lunch, so it didn't bother him to eat while he worked.

Edward had gone to Central library for more philospher's stone research, and Roy was trying to find a way to get what he wanted _and _silence the voices in his head once and for all. He'd decided to lay a trail of breadcrumbs as it were, and lead Edward into his house. The only thing being Edward was incredibly perceptive and would surely pick up on this. Maybe getting him drunk was a better option? He'd surely regret that decision in the morning, but Roy had been patient long enough.

Finally, Roy had settled on his decision. An erotic, kidknapping scene. This plan was so evil, it made the homunculi look like prissy little goody-two shoes. Roy laughed to himself, but was interrupted by a certain trigger-happy psychopath.

"Something tickle your funny bone sir?" Riza asked, purposely dropping, with emphasis, a fresh pile of work on Roy's desk.

"Yes actually, but I prefer to keep it a secret. You may leave." He replied. Ooooh this was going to be good.

That evening, Roy was prepped for his plan and ready to go. He started by playing the stalker. He followed Edward until they were close to his house. He crept up behing the blonde, and gagged him with a small cloth. There was a struggle, but in terms of strength, Roy had the upper hand. He carried Edward into his house, and locked the door. When Roy turned Edward around to undress him, he realised who it was. The next few minutes were struggles and incoherent yells. Roy removed Edward's top layers, he took him upstairs, and handcuffed him to the bed.

"Relax Edward, you'll enjoy this more." Roy hushed, gently stroking his crotch. Edward blushed, and struggled a little less. Roy undid the belt that was still holding Edward's trousers to his body, and bent down to undo the zip with his teeth. Edward moaned a little, and Roy smiled. He figured now would be a good time to remove the gag.

"Roy you son of a bitch! What the hell are you playing at?!" Edward yelled, Roy answered him with a kiss, earning a squeak from the blonde.

Edward became disorientated, his first kiss was claimed by Roy, and he liked it. Only now, said raven haired man had removed his trousers, and was licking the inside of his thighs.

"Oh...R-Roy!" Edward moaned, his length soon awakening. Roy ran his tongue along the underneath, causing Edward's breath to momentarily halt. By now, this had turned Roy on as well, and he was finding it hard managing self control. As much as he wanted to pound Edward's tight little ass, he was still new to all of this.

Roy snaked a hand up Edward's flesh thigh, slowly making its way to his now fully erect manhood. He started to massage, and lick at the same time. Edward was being driven crazy, and he was only 17...for now. Roy used his other hand to remove the band holding Edward's hair in that cute braid, releasing the so called 'golden river' of hair. Edward threw his head back in ecstasy as Roy engulfed most of his length, his tongue expertly hitting all of the right areas.

"R-Roy! I don't...know what you're ah...planning but...j-just do it already!" Edward begged. Roy smiled, and pulled himself up to kiss Edward.

"I'll only do it if you want me to." Roy smirked. He looked into Edward's deep amber eyes, his hand still pumping his length.

"I-I want you...to do whatever...you want!" Edward panted. Roy took it as an invitation, and licked his fingers. Gently, he pushed one into Edward's hole, being as careful as he can. Roy stroked Edward's face with his free hand.

"Are you okay Edward?" Roy asked, gently kissing his blonde. Edward smiled and nodded.

"Y-yeah, I just...I'm kinda new to this." Edward blushed.

"Well I'll try to be as gentle as possible." Roy smiled. He added another finger, and got slightly faster. Edward started to moan out of pleasure rather than pain, and as Roy hit a certain place within him, almost screamed his name.

He was ready. Roy readied his own length, and slowly pushed himself in. They both groaned, and Edward's head was clasped within Roy's hands as he took him. Edward wrapped his legs around Roy's waist to gain better leverage, and Roy held onto his thigh.

"Oh Edward." Roy moaned, starting to thrust more forcefully. Holding himself up with his arms, Roy quickened his pace. At a certain angle, he hit Edward's prostate every time. This obviously made the blonde cry with pleasure, in turn making Roy more amorous.

"Roy! H-harder!" Edward pleaded, he was getting more filthy by the minute. Before this, he was so innocent. Now, he was quite happy to fuck Roy any which way he wished.

Not long after Edward's request, the two were building to their climax. Roy took hold of Edward's now neglected erection, and pumped.

"Ngh Roy! I-I can't...hold ah!" Edward moaned, releasing all over Roy's torso and hand. The constriction around Roy made him cum almost in unison with Edward. The two were spent, and Roy held Edward in his arms both panting. Roy looked up at the clock. 11:50pm

"Goodnight, Mr Barely legal." Roy whispered into Edward's ear as his soft breath his his chest. Edward looked up with a glazed look in his eyes, and kissed Roy.

"I...I love you Roy." He smiled. Roy smiled back and kissed him just as hard.

"You too Edward." And the two fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The next day, Roy and Edward were still in bed. Riza was wondering where Roy was and probably figured he'd taken Edward out for a birthday beer or something. What she didn't expect to find in Roy's house, was a little blonde alchemist in his arms.

"Roy Mustang!" She screeched, her gun at the ready. The two men startled awake, Edward being the more embarrassed one. He wrapped himself in a bedsheet and made a dash for the bathroom. He fell straight onto his stomach, his legs a little dead from the previous night.

"Riza? Ugh do you know what time it is?" Roy sassed, the barrel of the gun was pressed harshly against his forehead.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? He's 18 for less than a day and you jump into bed with him.

Edward was listening to the arguement from the bathroom. His face was redder than his coat, and as soon as gunshots were heard, he dashed out.

"Wait Riza! Don't kill him!" He yelled, stumbling out of the door. He opened his eyes to find Riza had shot the wall, not Roy.

"Then explain the situation. And be _very _careful. I _NEVER _miss twice." She screeched. Her finger twitching, just waiting to pull that trigger.

After intense negotiations, Riza settled down. Edward and Roy were dressed, and were safe from bullets. They missed out the part where their love making had taken place whilst Edward was still 17, so said that it was way after 1am which is why they were still asleep. Eventually, she left and the two men were alone once more.

"So Edward, fancy having a shower?" Roy asked, in a suggestive manner.

"Go for it. I still feel a little sore from yesterday." He yawned. He'd rather have something to eat right now since he missed dinner last night.

Roy felt let down, but understood. He knew how it felt to be in achy pain. He had experienced it once or twice before, that's why he preferred to be the seme of the relationship. Plus those faces Edward made just made him turn wild. Thinking back to last night, Roy's libido was let out again. He had Edward raiding his fridge, and an annoying erection in the shower. Not to mention the fact that he'd been woken up sadistically by the most cruel, evil witch ever spawned.

When Roy joined Edward downstairs, he was also greeted with more work and a note.

_Just because you got into bed with Edward last night DOESN'T give you a right to miss out on work. I want these done before tomorrow._

_Riza_

"Just great. Have a great night followed by a crummy morning. How're you getting on Edward? You feeling okay?" Roy asked, walking over to hug Edward's shoulders.

"Yeah. Getting better, thanks." He smiled. That smile was so cute, and usually only ever saved for those special people in his life. Roy must be one of them. Edward stretched up and held Roy's arms close. He breathed in the scent of Roy, who did the same in return. An oily but sweet scent drifted through his nostrils. It was intoxicating.

Roy figured he had better get on with the work that was taunting him, and sat with his feet up on the coffee table.

"Roy? I'm bored!" Edward moaned. Typical, 18 for almost a day and _still _he acts like a little child. Though as a pro, it was part of that cutesy charm that made Roy fall for Edward over the past couple of years. He smiled as he did his work, lost in the thought of Edward despite him being sat right next to him.

When Roy had reached his wits end with Edward poking his ribs, he finally decided to get up and do something. His work was almost finished, so he tried to find something for Edward to do.

Idea!

"Say Edward, I've got something we can do. If you're up for it?" Roy smirked. Edward looked confused.

"What's that? If it's another kidknapping I'll murder you." He retorted. Roy simply just left and waited for Edward to follow him upstairs. Which he did. Edward heard the sound of running water, and saw a half naked Roy. He was in the shower room, smirking at the door.

"Come in Edward, there's _plenty _of room for little old you." He smiled. Edward burst in, arm at the ready. Luckily, Roy was faster, and caught his arms pinning him against the back of the shower. The water ran over Edward's face and clothes, giving a gorgeous sparkle to his eyes.

Roy pressed his lips to Edward's, getting caught under the shower also. Edward squeaked a little, and tried to pry his hands free.

"R-Roy! Please...stop t-teasing me." He moaned, Roy was now licking his neck and ear. He nibbled on the way round, and Edward was slowly melting.

"You know you love it Ed. How about we take these clothes off?" Roy smirked, he started peeling the wet clothes from Edward, throwing them with a slap to the ground.

When Edward was completely naked, Roy got naked too. The two stood close, and the water ran in small rivers over their muscular bodies. The water was getting so hot that steam had filled the room, giving visibilty to their breath. Edward made the first move, licking Roy's lips as he kissed him again. Roy opened his mouth to allow Edward entry, but won the battle for dominance.

Their tongues swirled and danced around each other as Roy prepared Edward. He was trying to be as gentle as possible, but there was bound to be some discomfort. Edward moaned a little as Roy entered another finger, all the while nibbling his neck. Edward's legs were wrapped around Roy's waist, Roy holding him up by the waist with his free hand.

When Roy hit Edward's prostate, he let out a loud gasp of pleasure. Roy smirked, kissed Edward once more and slowly entered him. Edward let out another gasp, furrowing his brow a little. Roy said nothing, but kissed him on the forehead as an apology. Roy had one hand around Edward's waist, the other around his shoulders for support. He lifted the blonde, and slowly let him drop onto his own manhood.

"E-Edward! So...t-tight!" Roy moaned, Edward mewled cutely as the pleasure hit him.

Roy reached up and took the hair band out of Edward's hair, releasing those beautiful golden locks that reached down between his shoulder blades. It framed his face perfectly, giving definition to those sharp features of his. Roy moved Edward faster, hitting Edward's prostate once more. He kept to that spot, hitting it right and hearing the most wonderful sounds from Edward's throat.

"Oh god Roy! H-harder!" Edward begged, looking hazy-eyed into Roy's onyx orbs.

Roy smiled and did as was asked. He pounded Edward harder than ever before and their moans and groans echoed off of the bathroom walls. Soon, Edward felt his climax aproaching, and Roy took hold of his aching length and pumped in time with each thrust. Roy too, was feeling like he couldn't last much longer. He thrust as hard as he could, and thus followed Edward's release. As he tightened around Roy, he too came and the fruits of their labour was washed away down the drain.

The two men collapsedon the floor, and the sight of Edward panting and wet made Roy horny all over again. And so, on the floor of the shower, the two alchemists made love once more. Eventually, the shower silenced and two tired men stepped out of the shower. Roy helped Edward dry his hair, and he dried his own. They then put on some underwear and retired to bed, cuddled up in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

FullMetal Alchemist.

Mr Barely Legal.

_Well now! Chapter 2 ooohhh! Lolcakes. First and foremost, a huge thanks to all who have read, favourited and reviewed this story. I'm in a bit of a rut with the blonde angel, so I'll be updating this one a bit more than that. I've been busy with my new manga lately, so I've been pre-occupied with that. I've also had to deal with a load of stuffs and so I've been a little depressed as well... PLEAASE NO FLAMES! If you dislike, kindly just leave because your comment will not be acknowledged. I've blocked one person don't think I won't block more. _

_I'm sorry it's taking me so long, I'll try my hardest to update faster!_

_I have actually been under anaesthetic, so I know how it feels when you're sort of waking up from it. It's horrible . _

_Troubles aside, Edo-kun has a few of his own. A mission doesn't go very well, but a muscular Roy-sama will be there to lend his body and soul to his blonde alchemist. There won't be any hospital in this, Edo-kun doesn't like them very much, do you?_

_Edo-kun: Hell no, those places are evil. _

_I couldn't agree more ^_^ Now, there will be use of a 'form' of drug, and I won't be researching it, it'll be totally made up so any likenesses are purely coincidental. And don't think of me as an Edo-kun hater, he's actually my FAVOURITE character from FMA. Inspired by the wonderful person who wrote 'under the influence' FIND IT! It's an amazingly written story. _

_If you don't like this story, then I'm sorry but I'm not the first person who's written this kind of thing. It's a fricking fan fiction, anything happens and for a reason. It's not rape, it's a realisation of feelings because fans LIKE to make out that Edo-kun and Roy-sama love each other. They don't but it's fun to write it because some people __do__ appreciate these stories. _

_Edo-kun, Roy-sama and FullMetal Alchemist are the property of Hiromu Arakawa-sensei. _

_On with chapter 2!_

The next morning, Edward and Roy were woken by an alarm clock signalling the start of another day at work. They got dressed, still half asleep and grabbed their first cup of coffee for the day. Later that day, Edward was given a case to stop a bunch of guys illegally shipping anaesthetic drugs into the country.

"Drug bust? I'll have 'em busted and locked up before lunch time." Edward grinned, his usual enthusiasm returning as the coffee worked in his system.

"Now, be cautious. This gang has been known to fight dirty and are extremely crafty. You shouldn't be so careless around them." Roy warned, handing Edward the file.

Within minutes, Edward was on his merry way to the warehouse this case was located at, along with Roy, Riza, Jean and Maes. When they arrived, the gang was opening some of the crates to 'check the merchandise' Riza moved up top for a sniping position, Havoc and Hughes went around the back, Roy round front and Edward from atop the crates. At the signal, all members of the military moved in, trapping most of the gang members. One got away, and it was the one closest to Edward. Mid chase, Edward caught up to the guy, and sent him flying into a crate smashing it open.

After a few minutes of fighting, the gang member had reached his wits end, and decided to play dirty. He snatched up a hand full of beige powder, and threw it hitting Edward right in his face and mouth. He coughed, allowing the man to escape. He shook off the powder and continued the assault. One flying kick to the back of the head knocked him clean out, and they were all arrested.

Outside, the military members gathered, and Roy was first to notice Edward's predicament.

"FullMetal? Are you okay, you're covered in some sort of powder." Roy asked, Edward took a quick glance at himself, and shyed away from Roy.

"Yeah, the guy threw whatever was in that crate at me." He replied, tasting what was left of it in his mouth. Suddenly, his body felt heavy, and he collapsed. His eyes followed, and Edward was unconscious. The group panicked, Havoc and Roy took Edward to Roy's house. Roy carried him in and thanked Havoc.

"Don't worry Colonel, as _soon _as we have any information on the drugs I'll give you a call. Get him cleaned up before something bad happens to him." Havoc panicked, speeding off to head office.

Roy stripped Edward of his clothes in the bathroom, immediately throwing them into the washing basket. He then sat Edward up against the back of the shower and began running the water. The powder soon began to wash away, and Edward's face paled slightly. No matter what, Roy had to get rid of this substance on his body. But the sight of water running through the muscle grooves of Edward's body were getting more difficult to resist. Like a true gentleman, Roy finished washing Edward without molesting him. He looked more sickly than before, and was starting to get a little hot.

Roy called for a doctor, since he knew Edward hated hospitals. He'd recieved a call from Havoc about the drugs, and thankfully it was good news.

"Hmmm, well it seems he ingested quite a vast amount of those drugs." The doctor said.

"Yes, they were being transported for illegal medicine. One of the thugs threw it in his face during the fight. It was some sort of anaesthetic mixed with a powerful sleeping drug." Roy said, looking worried and watching over Edward like a father bird over their young.

"Judging by the potency of the drugs, and the amount ingested, he'll be out for a day or two. Make sure you keep him wrapped up warm and _don't _take your eyes off him. When he wakes, he could be in any matter of ways."

Roy thanked the doctor for the journey to check Edward over, and locked the door.

"Edward, you poor thing." Roy whispered, stroking the bangs from Edward's paled face. The muscles twitched, and relaxed once more. As promised, Roy was with Edward all night. Though even he needed sleep, so he called in a favour from Riza.

"Right away sir, I'll be right there." She said, and there was a click as the reciever was placed down. She arrived minutes later to relieve Roy of his duties. She filled a bowl with cool water, and took a cloth in to Edward. She dipped the cloth, wrung it out and placed it upon Edward's sweaty brow. She too was feeling bad for him. He was the only one who'd been hit, and square in the face.

Over the next few hours, Riza refilled the bowl and continued to keep Edward's head cool. Once Roy was well rested, he returned to take over once more. Riza went to rest herself, and it was Roy's turn once again to watch over his angelic partner. One hand patting his neck with a damp, cool cloth, the other stroking his head and face. The room was filled with the soft snores of Edward, and there was no way of knowing how he'd feel.

As Edward slept, Roy took the time to look over him like he had so many times. His features were sharper than they had been, his muscles slowly moving in rhythm to his breaths, and the sweet smell he always had despite not wearing any fragrances. All of these qualities, and it was hard to decide which one got through to him those two years ago. He'd just stroll in, no respect for rank and throw hissy fits. The funny thing is, Edward is _technically _an adult, but he still has tantrums like a little kid.

At some point, Roy must have fallen asleep because he opened his eyes to find the room was dark. In truth, he couldn't have timed it better because Edward was just starting to wake up from his drug induced state. Roy's heart raced as Edward's eyes slowly but surely fluttered open, revealing those beautiful eyes. Edward coughed, holding his chest with his automail arm, it was the only limb that moved.

"Wha-What's going on? My arm...feel strange..." this was the only sentence Edward could muster up before being sick. Luckily, Roy moved out of the way just in time. He fetched a bucket for Edward, and began cleaning up the mess. He figured this was just the drugs working their way out of Edward's body. Once Edward was done being ill, he'd fallen back to sleep again. Roy sat by his side the whole time, wondering if Edward was truly alright or not.

Almost another day went by, and Edward slumbered still. Roy was sat next to him, stroking his cheek with such worry and love.

"Edward. You truly are beautiful. I hope you're okay, I love you." Roy smiled. Edward's mouth twitched, he could hear Roy's voice but his consciousness was limited. He wanted to wake up and see those gorgeous onyx eyes again, to bring some relief to them. His brain was thinking otherwise. Before he knew it, he was out cold once again and the next time he woke up, the house was empty.

"Roy? Hello?" Edward yelled. He tried to walk, but his legs turned to jelly. He hit the floor with a thud, and started crawling. His stomach lurched at him, and he held it with his left arm. When there was no sign of Roy anywhere, Edward crawled back onto the sofa and resumed sleeping. Roy returned not much later, and the noise from the door woke Edward up.

"Edward! Oh my god are you okay?" Roy asked, running to his side and stroking his bangs from his eyes.

"Where were you? I tried to find you earlier but you weren't here. I was so lonely." Edward sniffled. Roy smiled and gently hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't know you'd wake up. I'll take you upstairs, make you more comfortable." He smiled, kissing his forehead.

Edward was now happily tucked into Roy's bed, his eyes slightly droopy.

"You must be starving, how about I make you something to eat?" Roy smiled, stroking Edward's face. Edward held his stomach, and made a strange face.

"Actually, I'm fine. I've not been all that hungry, just a little queasy." He said. The doctor wasn't wrong, Edward wasn't in a very good mood right now. In fact, he seemed really off.

"Okay, I'm going to do some stuff around the house. Call me if-" Roy was cut off halfway through his sentence, Edward had lunged aross the bed to grab ahold of Roy's coat. He looked strange, his behaviour was so different.

"Don't...don't go. Please?" Edward asked, looking up at Roy.

Edward looked so vulnerable. He looked weakened from being asleep for so long, and his skin was a little paler in comparison to what it was a few days ago. Roy smiled, and sat down next to him.

"Alright Edward. I'll stay with you. So, besides a little sick how do you feel?" Roy asked, stroking Edward's hair.

"Major headache and a little thirsty. Could I...get a drink please?" Roy nodded, kissed Edward's cheek, and went to fetch a pitcher of water for him. Edward took it, and sipped at the cup. Normally he'd gulp it down, a few droplets escaping down his chin, slowly making it's way down his beautiful neck and beyond. He placed it beside the bed next to the pitcher, half still remaining. He snuggled back beneath the covers . Roy lay next to him, holding his delicate Edward.

Without realising it, Roy had fallen asleep next to Edward. He woke up, and Edward was fast asleep breathing softly. Roy kissed his forehead and carefully got up out of bed to go to the bathroom. Edward stirred while Roy was in the other room. He was worried, but then heard the water running and relaxed a bit. Roy came back out to see Edward's eyes, a little more light in them this time.

"Well, you seem a little perkier. How're you feeling?" Roy asked, cupping Edward's face and looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I feel a little hungry too. Can I get something to eat please? And I'd like to go downstairs, I don't want to be left alone." Edward said, he looked so cute with the way his features were set into worry.

"Of course Edward. I'll carry you, so hold on tight." Roy laughed, and picked Edward up bridal style. Edward clung to Roy's coat and they go downstairs.

Edward and Roy enjoyed their meals, and then there was a knock at the door. Roy answered, and it was Riza and Jean. They were invited in and went straight to Edward.

"Hey boss! You look well, I see Roy's looking after you perfectly." Jean said, grinning with a cigarette in his mouth. Edward laughed lightly, feeling slightly more normal.

"Thanks Havoc. But yeah, Roy's been a huge help lately. This whole anaesthesia thing has me all messed up. I don't remember feeling like this before." Riza stepped in to see Edward also.

"The drugs thrown at you were of a higher potency than what they use in legal medicine. A few days ago, a thug threw a hand's worth of it in your face. We were all worried sick when you collapsed, now we're just glad you're okay." She smiled ruffling Edward's hair a little. He laughed a little more and took another drink of water.

The visit ended and the two were once more left alone.

"So Edward, do you feel up to a little fun?" Roy asked, his hands snaking across Edward's chest. He turned around and planted a firm kiss on Roy's lips.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" Edward giggled. Roy chuckled at him and kissed his neck.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep, I wanted to wait until you woke up." He said, nibbling at the sensitive skin on Edward's neck. Edward moaned softly, clutching Roy's shirt tightly. Roy's arm wrapped around Edward's waist, holding him still as he kissed him hungrily.

"Roy...I...oh god..." Edward moaned, Roy's hand massaging a certain spot between his ass. Roy knew exactly where to get him, and how to make those irresistible noises. Roy's other hand was holding Edward's head up, keeping it aside to allow access to Roy. Roy continued his onslaught of nibbles, his hands exploring every inch of Edward's body that he could.

"You always make the sweetest of noises." Roy smiled, talking over Edward's moans.

The rest of their night went as their first one did. Their passion aflame, slowly morphing into a peaceful sleep. The two alchemists were wrapped in each other's arms, snoring softly and wrapped in the sheets of love.


End file.
